


Growing Older

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey experiences a first with his body and Don is there to lend a helping hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Older

Twelve years old is a very awkward age. You are no longer a child but you aren’t a teenager yet either. You have more independence but don’t quite know what to do with it yet. It is a time when a lot of things change and change can be scary.

This was why when twelve year old Michelangelo woke up in the middle of the night and saw that his penis wasn’t pulled back into its protective pocket but was instead out and hard he was frightened. This had never happened to him before and he didn’t understand why it was happening now.

Tentatively Mikey reached down one hand and gently touched his penis with a finger. When the finger came into contact with the organ Mikey couldn’t help the jerk of his hips as a jolt of pleasure travelled down his penis and through the rest of his body.

As soon as his hips moved without his intention Mikey pulled his hand away immediately. His body had never done this before and he didn’t know why it was happening now and that was scary. Not only was his penis standing up on its own and away from his body but now some kind liquid was coming out of the tip.

Mikey’s breathing was speeding up and he was just about to start freaking out as he tried to figure out what to do. Don suddenly came to Mikey’s mind and the sea green turtle held onto that thought as though it were a lifeline.

Even at twelve Donnie was the smartest of all of the turtles and Mikey’s best hope of getting answers. Mikey knew that his father could probably give him some answers but he was too embarrassed to go to him right now.

Carefully Mikey slid out of his bed and grabbed onto his blanket and pulled it with him. He wrapped the blanket around his body so that if he met someone in the hallway they wouldn’t be able to see the problem that he was having. He was also careful to try and keep the blanket from touching his odd acting penis because he wasn’t sure how it would react considering what had happened when he had touched it with his finger.

Mikey was quiet as he crept down the hallway to his immediately older brother’s room. Reaching out a mildly shaking hand, Mikey opened the door and slipped inside afraid that if he knocked it might wake up more than just Don.

With a click that seemed to echo through the whole lair, Mikey closed the door behind him and walked up to the bed. For a moment Mikey just stood there looking down at his sleeping brother wondering if this was a good idea. A throb from his penis made up his mind.

“Donnie,” Mikey whispered as he reached out to shake Don’s shoulder. “Donnie wake up. I need your help.”

Don yawned as he blinked his eyes open to see his younger brother standing over him. “What’s wrong Mikey,” Don mumbled.

“I don’t know,” Mikey nearly sobbed out.

The obvious distress in his brother’s voice caught Don’s attention and woke him completely. Sitting up Don turned on his bedside light so that he could take in Mikey’s appearance. The sight of Mikey standing in his room wrapped in a blanket wasn’t completely unusual. Even though they were twelve the young turtle would still sometimes crawl into bed with one of his brothers due to a nightmare. The expression on Mikey’s face however told Don that this wasn’t just a case of another nightmare scaring his brother.

“Tell me what’s wrong Mikey,’ Don said seriously. “I can’t help you until you tell me what’s going on.”

“I don’t know what’s going on,” answered Mikey. “That’s the problem. This has never happened before and I don’t know why it’s happening now.”

Slowly Mikey unwrapped the blanket from around his body and revealed to Don his straining erection standing tall against his plastron. Don’s eyes went wide when he saw his brother’s erection for the first time.

Mikey was paying close attention to Don’s every reaction and the shock on Don’s face made him want to crawl into a hole and hide for the rest of his life. Don saw this right away and reached out to stop his brother from pulling away from him.

“Wait Mikey wait,” Don cried out as he grabbed the younger turtle’s wrists. “It’s okay. I didn’t mean to react badly I was just shocked. Do you know what’s happening with your body?”

Mikey bit his lower lip as he shook his head no, afraid to admit he didn’t understand what was happening with his own body.

“You have an erection,” explained Don. “It’s when your penis fills with blood to that you can copulate, have sex. It’s completely natural and normal and there is nothing wrong with you. When you reach orgasm you will ejaculate and your penis will shrink back down to its normal size and will retract back into its pocket inside your plastron.”

“But I don’t want to have sex Don so why is my penis doing this?” Mikey asked as tears started to form in his eyes. “And I’m not sure I understand what you mean by the rest of that stuff. I just know that it hurts.”

“Shhh,” Don tried to sooth as he wiped away the tears in Mikey’s eyes. “You may not want to have sex right now but this is your body’s way of practicing for that. I can help make it stop hurting if you will let me.”

Mikey nodded eagerly and let Don guide him so that he was laying down on the bed and Don was standing on the floor beside him. Delicately Don reached out with his right hand and wrapped it around Mikey’s erection.

A moan issued from Mikey’s lips and his hips jerked up once again at his brother’s sure touch. Using his fingertips, Don drew his hand from the base to the tip following the throbbing veins and then back down again.

“The liquid that is coming out of your penis is called semen,” Don explained as he worked on jerking his brother off. “The semen carries sperm and that is what would get a female partner pregnant. When you do this by yourself it’s called masturbating and the semen can help make it smoother as you move your hand up and down your penis.”

Mikey panted as he listened to his brother talk. He was taking in everything that his brother said and letting the words wash over him and helping him to relax for the first time since he woke up and discovered the change in his body.

“This is a perfectly normal bodily response so you should never be ashamed of getting an erection and masturbating to orgasm,” Don continued to talk.

“What’s, what’s an orgasm?” Mikey questioned as his gripped the sheets tightly as waves of pleasure washed over his body.

“An orgasm is the peak of a sexual encounter,” Don tried to answer. “You feel good right now? Well your orgasm will be the point where this feels the best and you will ejaculate from your penis. Ejaculating is when you end up shooting semen out of your penis and not just the trickle that it is right now. Just listen to your body and it will tell you when you are there.”

As Don talked he kept running his hand up and down the length of Mikey’s organ. He was careful to watch each of Mikey’s reactions to make sure that he wasn’t doing anything that was hurting Mikey or doing something that he his brother didn’t want.

“Donnie. Don,” Mikey murmured also incoherently. “Feels good. So good but I feel weird too.”

“Just let go,” Don advised. “Just let your body tell you what it wants and let go.”

Mikey brought a hand up to his mouth to muffle his cry as he did what Don said and just let go. He felt his muscles tensing up in a pleasure that he had never felt before. Don jerked his penis even faster as semen came out in spurts covering both his brother’s hand as well as his own plastron.

By the time his penis started to soften and shrink back down to its normal size Mikey was still trembling with everything that had just happened to him. He took a few gasping breaths to try and calm himself back down as Don grabbed a towel and wiped them both off.

“You okay Mikey?” Don asked since his brother had yet to say anything.

“Yeah,” Mikey said as he sat back up.

The sea green turtle met Don’s eyes for a moment before looking down as a blush coated his face. “Thanks for helping me.”

“I’ll always be here to help you Mikey. No matter what,” Don promised as he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Mikey’s cheek. “Do you want to spend the rest of the night here?”

“Yes please,” Mikey replied.

Wasting no more time Don climbed back into bed and turned the bedside light off. As he laid his head down on the pillow Don felt Mikey snuggle up close to his side and wrap his arms around him in a big bear hug and wrapped his own arms around his brother.

Feeling at peace for the first time since waking up with his first erection, Mikey closed his eyes and let himself relax. He had been really freaked out by the changes in his body earlier in the evening but he was very glad that Don had been there to calm him down and help him get through it. As long as he had his big brother by his side, Mikey knew he could make it through anything.


End file.
